War of the Arcana
by Nightail
Summary: Ara Hann is a typical 16 year old high schooler who moved back to Velder to live with her cousin Raven. She ends up getting into a war against people who wielded an Arcana. That could determine the fate of the world. With the help of her cousin and her two childhood friends, Chung and Eve beside her. She will face a battle that will give her hell for sure. Rating May Change


**Elsword: So who's the protagonist of this story?**

**Ara...**

**Ara: Yay OwO**

**Rena: Why her?**

**I feel as if their aren't many fanfics as her as the protagonist.**

**Chung: So what's this story about?**

**All of you guys, are going to team up into teams and fight each other. Anyway here are the classes**

**Ara Hann: Sakra Devanam(16){Protagonist/High School Freshman/Chung and Eve's Childhood Friend}  
**

**Elsword Sieghart: Rune Slayer(16){High School Freshman/Elesis Brother}**

**Aisha: Void Princess(15){High School Freshman}**

**Rena: Night Watcher(18){High School Senior}**

**Raven: Reckless Fist(22){College Student/Programmer/ Ara's Cousin}**

**Chung Seiker: Deadly Chaser(16){High School Freshman/Ara and Eve's Childhood Friend}**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph(16){High School Freshman/Ara and Chung's Childhood Friend}**

**Elesis: Pyro Knight(18){High School Senior/Elsword's Sister**

**Also this takes place in a modern style Elrios, So they have a different appearance but the same hair. However they will transform into their promotional outfit when they fight. So I'm going to tell Ara appearance first.**

**Ara: Wears a white jacket with orange stripes on the back ear and sleeve a hood that looks like it has fox ears. Wears a white school uniform with a checkered gray tie and skirt. She has a orange mp3 player that are attach to a black earphones and wears a necklace around her neck that looks like the fox hairpin but with just the fox.**

**Also this chapter is short. Just to let you know. Since this is the beginning **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The World**

_Tick-tock Tick-tock Tick-tock._ I hear the sound of a clock as I sat down and waited for the train that headed for Velder. My parents passed away and my brother is currently on a business trip. So I'm going to start living with my cousin Raven and return back to Velder. The place I grew up in before moving. I took out my phone from my jackets pocket and looked at the time. 6:30Am. The train arrives in about 10 minutes. I put my phone back into my pocket and put in my earphones and turn on my mp3 player. While It was playing, I noticed a woman next to me appear out of nowhere with a stand sitting down, Feeling a bit curious, I decided to look at what he was doing. I walked over to him and he noticed me.

"Good evening miss." she began shuffling a deck of Tarot Cards and spread it on the table. She smiled at me with a calm face and gently grabbed my hand and placed it on one of the cards and removed her hand from mine. "Go ahead, pick a card." I looked at all the cards she placed on the ground and decided carefully before making a decision. I chose the card on the middle-right and it revealed **Arcana XXI The World**. She gave a bright smile at me. "Ah, I see it now. You are going to do great things in the upcoming future ahead." I looked really confused and I began smiling.

"I'm not so sure of myself, I mean. I'm just a normal highschool girl." I gave the Tarot Card to the woman but she refused it.

"Keep it. You'll need it later on." Not sure on what she meant. But I listened to her and put the card in my school bag. Then I heard the train arrive.

_Attention Passengers! We are now ready to depart to Velder. Please get on board immediately. I repeat! Please get on board immediately! _I hurried to the train that lead to Velder and wave at the woman for giving me this card. The world, huh? I think thats a good card. I entered the train and took a seat and took out the card from my bag and looked at it. I took out my phone and entered the web from it and looked up the meaning for The World. It meant Accomplishing something and integration. Just what am I going to accomplish and what does it mean by integration? I put the card back into my bag and turned up the volume for my mp3. Its going to be a long ride. I felt very sleepy, and I soon closed my eyes and heard the sound of the train departing.

I'm going home.


End file.
